


Beat Drop Heart Stop

by Writing_will_be_my_death



Series: The Sound Our Hearts Make [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Karkat worries too much, Kisses, M/M, Vinyls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_will_be_my_death/pseuds/Writing_will_be_my_death
Summary: “A Change Of Tune” from Karkat’s perspective





	Beat Drop Heart Stop

**Author's Note:**

> :D hope u guys enjoy
> 
> I love writing confession scences

Karkat Vantas wanted to scream. He was most certainly stepping over major friendship boundaries, but c’mon, it felt really nice to wake up to Dave hugging him. Even if it was impossible to get out of Dave’s grasp before he woke up.

However, after accidentally telling John about his crush, and John promptly telling literally the entire school, things weren’t looking so good. Most students were surprisingly calm about it, just shrugging their shoulders. A few gave Karkat words of encouragement to ask Dave out. Most, though, threatened him. Some girls said they’d kill Karkat if he took Dave away from them, and few other students would stick papers in his stuff, with typical homophobic slurs on them.

But that was hardly on his mind at this point. Karkat’s birthday was at the end of the week, and he had no idea what Dave was planning this year. Last year was a goddamn surprise party, and Karkat had been very embarrassed. 

The days flew by, and before he knew it, the dreaded Friday was upon him. 

Arriving at school that day, Dave handed him a present. It was shaped eerily similar to the vinyl Karkat had gotten Dave for his birthday last School year. Did Dave get Karkat a new rom com soundtrack? He didn’t think there were any he didn’t have anymore.

Or maybe the unthinkable happened.

Did Dave make music for Karkat? How would Karkat deny liking Dave’s music if he kept making it to Karkat’s likes? 

Or…

Oh god.

What if this is just some ironic gesture that means nothing? What if it’s just a joke? Stupid gullible Karkat, thinking something good might happen to him.

After the hell that was last period math class’s happy birthday song, which Karkat despised to no end, he immediately headed home to open Dave’s gift.

Placing the other gifts on the dining room table, Karkat was glad that his dad was working late that day, and Kankri was out with friends. He didn’t want them bothering him while he opened this very important present.

Karkat ripped off the wrapping paper as soon as he was in his room. There was what appeared to be a blank vinyl case, and inside said case was definitely a vinyl.

Karkat put the vinyl on his record player, and let it play, expecting the worst.

“Hey, Karkat. Uh, ok so if you haven’t listened to the other side, do that-” 

Oh fuck.

Karkat quickly stopped the record player from continuing to play the vinyl, and flipped the vinyl over. Karkat felt like an idiot for not putting the proper side on first, despite the fact that the two sides had no describing features. However, he hesitantly let it play.

A somber tune broke the silence.

~

Karkat was absolutely amazed by Dave’s song. It was just, so beautiful. Dave had tried a completely different style of making music, just for Karkat’s birthday. If Karkat didn’t know with 100% certainty that Dave only thought of him as friend, he’d say the gesture was romantic.

He hoped Dave would upload the song to SoundCloud. Karkat really wanted a digital version, just so he could listen to the song whenever he wanted.

Karkat flipped the vinyl back over to the second side. Time to hear Dave’s message. 

“Hey, Karkat. Uh, ok so if you haven’t listened to the other side, do that pease. I’m pretty sure you’ll like it. God, I hope you like it. Uh, anyways, um, there’s something I want to, no, no, something I need to tell you. These uh, these past few years have been fucking great, y’know? And uh, you’ve been great. Great to uh, hang out with, to tease, to make fun of idiots on TV with, yeah. Um, somewhere, along there, I uh, I started to like you. Fuck man, I started to like you as maybe more of a friend. Like, I was dreaming of macking on your face. Multiple times. And I know one of the cheesiest things that can be done in a rom com, is one person making a song for the other. I know you don’t uh, you don’t like my music, um. But, I still wanted to do this for you. Happy birthday.”

Oh fuck.

Dave liked Karkat.

This was a romantic gesture.

Karkat had never been happier.

Karkat decided to open the rest of his presents as soon as possible, not wanting his brother or father to interfere. He had not forgotten his original plan, and he needed a distraction so he wouldn’t be grinning like a maniac when they got back.

~

The next morning, Karkat immediately called Dave. This was something they needed to talk about as soon as possible.

But Dave didn’t pick up.

So Karkat called again.

And again, and again, and again.

He called 15 times, before giving up. Maybe this really was just some ironic gesture, a joke. Maybe Dave didn’t actually like Karkat.

But like hell was Dave going to get away with pretending to like Karkat.

Quickly getting dressed, and grabbing a muffin for breakfast, Karkat headed out to Dave’s apartment. His family tried to call Karkat back for a proper breakfast, but Karkat had a mission.

He knocked on Dave’s door. Dirk answered.

“Hey, Karkat,” Dirk greeted.

“Is Dave there?” Karkat asked, tone mildly aggressive.

“Well, yeah, but he’s kinda… out of it,” Dirk explained.

“I don’t care. I need to talk to him,” Karkat hissed.

“Alright,” He said, turning around before yelling, “Hey Dave! You got a guest!”

“Who is it?” A pained and sad voice called back.

“Karkat,” Dirk replied.

And with that, Karkat walked straight to Dave’s room, and stopped in the doorway. Dave was still in his pyjamas, and he wasn’t wearing his shades. His bright beautiful red eyes, were filled with fear. Karkat couldn’t fathom why.

“Is this some kind of fucking joke to you?” Karkat asked.

“What?” Dave replies. Oh hell no.

“That fucking vinyl!” Karkat yells, “You just fucking! Said that! And then when I call you to say if you were being serious, you don’t fucking answer me! Are you seriously fucking toying with me, you dick muncher? Literally everyone in the school knows I have this huge ass crush on you, and you fucking decide to fucking toy with me!” Karkat Is crying by the end. What a fucking wimp.

“Shit shit shit shit no, fuck, no,” Dave says, as he goes over to Karkat to attempt to comfort him.

“Just fuck off!” Karkat yells, pushing Dave away, “I don’t know why I came here, you’re not even,” he sobs “not even fucking dressed.”

Dave takes a deep breath, “I was scared.”

“What,” he sobs again, “the fuck.”

“I was scared that I was maybe reading too into our interactions, and that you didn’t like me,” Dave explains, “and the music, dear fucking god the music,” Dave covers his face with his hands, “you hate my music, and I made you a fucking vinyl! I am so fucking sorry, Karkat.”

“Wait, you do like me?” Karkat asks, his voice still hoarse from crying, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dave really did like him?

Dave takes his hands off his face, “Yeah. Shit yeah.”

“Well, I just happen to really like your music, but you’ve got an ego bigger than our apartment buildings combined and I didn’t want to feed it,” Karkat replies, finally admitting the truth.

“Seriously? Shit dude, I spent like, this entire school year trying to make something you’d like!” Dave exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Yeah dude.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you! I have for the past year!” Dave explains.

“So, you you wouldn’t be mad if I did this?” Karkat says. It’s now or nothing, just kiss the dumb fuck.

“Uh, did wha-” Karkat interrupts Dave by finally kissing him.

It’s a bit of a messy kiss, but goddamn if it isn’t the best one Karkat’s ever had. He could totally kiss Dave a million times more.

When the two boys finally pull away, they’re panting.

“We’re gonna do more of that, right?” Dave asks, a nervous tone in his voice.

“Yeah,” Karkat replies, “fuck yeah, we’re doing more of that. I’ve waited almost two years to do that.”

And before they know it, they’re kissing again. Karkat is so damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic will be a direct follow up, and I have yet to decide if it will be third-person limited Dave p.o.v., third-person limited Karkat p.o.v., or third-person omniscient. What do you guys want?
> 
> Personally, I prefer writing third-person limited, but that still leaves me with two options.


End file.
